A New Beginning -- Jelsa Story
by xIndependencEx
Summary: Elsa thinks she's finally content.. but a little part of her mind screams there's something missing. The gaping hole in her heart is replaced with the ever so cunning Jack Frost. The Snow Queen and Winter Spirit are just meant to live a happily ever after.. but do they? Time can tell.
1. The Day Before

**Elsa**

Finally, I've found where I belong. Or peace within chaos, if you may. It is December 24th, otherwise known as Christmas Eve. Tomorrow isn't just Cristmas, it's Anna and Kristoff's wedding. My family and I are sitting in the Great Hall having what is supposed to be a formal dinner. At least it wasn't my fault. Well, sorta.

Kristoff and Olaf were having an argument. It was quite amusing, to be honest. "I wanna go swimming! It looks like fun!" Olaf began. Kristoff interrupted with a brisk, "You cannot, sorry snowman. You'll melt!" Olaf protested with, "But what about Elsa's flurry!" Everyone know it wouldn't protect him from the liquid water, so instead we went along with it. I said, "I know how to settle this in an orderly manner.." and then whispered to Anna.

Her face immediately lit up. "Food fight!" A cool breeze nipped at my shoulder. If the wind was a person, I would've sworn it was cheering that we were having so much fun. Soon enough, the walls were smeared with ice cream, chocolate, and countless other delicacies. The mini food-war was Anna, Olaf and I against Kristoff and Sven.

I cheated, a little bit, but it was just one ice-covered watermelon. It chipped a little piece if Sven's antlers and nailed Kristoff in the face.. But otherwise it was harmless. Our fun was abruptly stopped when my head advisor walked in.

"What is this?! My queen, you should know better than this! It is an absolute disgrace to the kingdom, especially the day before Princess Anna's wedding! Not to mention, Prince Frederik is waiting outside! Your majesty, what were you thinking?" advisor Nicolas demanded.

"We were just.. Having a little fun." I mumbled. We all trudged outside to meet this ridiculous suitor. On our way, everyone was debating who was victorious.

Olaf won. "Ha! So, that means after the wedding Elsa gets to take me swimming.. in the fjord!" I'm looking forward to that. He'll probably squeal with wonder. Impairing our ears.

Afterwards, Kristoff retorted, "I just didn't want to make a mess. You know, Elsa, for a queen.. you're ok." I curtsied and replied, dripping with sarcasm, "Why thank you!" We had one final laugh and skipped off to the docks where this Fredrik awaits. The wind picked up, like it was warning me of something.

"Hello, Queen Elsa," the prince greeted me. He had dull gray eyes, gray suit, weak smile, and.. Wrinkles? How old was this man? I wanted to be polite, so I said, "Hello, Prince. I hope your journey was pleasant." He laughed. "No, I am King Jeremy. My son is already roaming the castle, he was so excited! Why don't you go and meet him." I panicked. What if he stole our money, or some precious jewels? Held someone in the castle hostage?

Calm down, I told myself. I'm overreacting, he just wants to explore. I scurried back to the castle and called out, "Prince Fredrik? Are you here?" I turned a corner and bumped into an unfamiliar face. Same dull gray eyes, weak smile but his hair was a light brown. "Someone called for me?" he asked, apparently completely calm. He leaned towards me and whispered, "I was just exploring.. Found in interesting room. Wanna give me a tour?" I was flustered.

He was edging closer and closer.. now less than three inches were separating us. "Um.. I.. Uh, sure! Which room in particular, we have quite a few!" I laughed nervously. Not a I-like-him-and-kinda-freaking-out laugh, more a annoyed-get-away-from-me-you-desperate-prince laugh. I half-ran to the room he was gesturing towards, and my heart sank. It was a room completely encased in ice, otherwise known as my childhood prison.

It's.. my childhood room. There isn't anything special about it, now let's go down to the Great Hall, outside in the garden perhaps!" I stuttered. He was staring at me, his eyes looked at me with almost.. a hungry look. I pretty much realized why he was here. Most of the suitors were dazzled by my beauty, but he was obviously a pervert. My room was dark, empty, and we were alone.

He laughed, suddenly taking my hand in his. "I'd rather stay here. Tell me more about it! Why does it look like a winter wonderland in here?" I was hyperventilating on the inside. I have to get out. Now. The closest stairs are far away. and I don't want to hurt him with my ice powers. I decided to excuse myself, hoping he'd let me go. "Listen.. I have to attend a meeting. We're finalizing the touches on my sister's wedding. Maybe you should make yourself comfortable somewhere.."

I ran away, making a beeline for the stairs. The wind was literally pushing me towards it, it really cares about me! He attempted to chase me down, but I blocked the path with a wall of ice. I just hope he didn't get injured. The wind made a 'relieved' sort of blow.. a sigh almost. My room was on the third floor, I ran inside, locked the door and flopped onto my bed.

My room isn't really that much, but it's a place where I can be alone, to think. My mind drifted off to love. Obviously, because tomorrow is my baby sister's wedding. And the.. strange encounter with the perverted Prince Fredrik. It kind of is sad, to think about it. Do I not have the ability to love at all? In that way, of course. It wasn't my fault he reacted that way to me.. is it?

I have met with countless suitors, but they have all been drawn to my beauty, my powers, my riches. Not my personality, or me as a person. So it really isn't my fault, is it? Oh well, maybe I'll meet a nice prince at the party, and we can talk with Olaf, by the water and sparkling sunset. I laugh bitterly. Dream on, Elsa. You have queenly duties to attend to. Like weddings. I fall asleep, worrying about the wedding and Fredrik and if I will ever find true love.

* * *

Author's Note

I hope you like my very first fan fiction, guys! All my friends love Frozen.. so I just had to. I mean, how could I stay away! Review, I like feedback. I want to know how you feel about it so far! Thanks for your time, hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Big Day

**Anna**

"Sorry to wake you, Princess, but it is your wedding day! Get to the Great Hall in half an hour." is the first thing I heard. Wedding? I'm not getting married today, it's tomorrow.. but that's today.. "I'm getting married!" I squeal, most likely waking the rest of the castle.

Oh well, I begin putting my hair into a french twist, then gazing wonderingly at my dress. It's light blue, with red and green snowflakes at the very bottom. Elsa made it for me, and I thanked her again and again for it. I'm sure she's as excited as I am. Olaf will walk me down the aisle, and.. I let my mind wander off.

And then I remember: "Kristoff!" The actual person I'm getting married to. The love of my life. I can't wait to see him.. But I'd better get to the Great Hall as quickly as I can, beaming at everyone I pass. Then I see Elsa.. she looks worried? But I'm getting married today.. nothing bad could possibly happen. She quickly said, "Congrats Anna it;s your big day how are you feeling?"

Still, I frowned at her and said, "You look upset about something, Elsa. Tell me!" She seemed anxious about something. "Just pretend you're walking and talking with me, deep in conversation. When we get to the Great Hall I'll tell you everything." I was alert while we nonchalantly walked down the steps. What could've happened? A burglar, or perhaps the wedding was postponed? I shuddered at the thought.

**Kristoff**

"Kristoff wake up wake up wake up you're getting married! It's just like you to oversleep on your wedding day.." I had never seen Pabbie so excited. I mumbled, "Wat.. wedding? Marriage? I don't.. I can't.." I abruptly sat up and screamed, "Anna!" Unable to think of anything else but her. "Yes, yes, your beautiful blushing bride. Now get up and get to Arendelle!"

The next few hours were a blur. I had to dress in this fancy, ridiculous getup with shoes that curl at the toe and this blue suit. I wasn't able to see Anna, which frustrated me. However, everyone insisted.

"You can't see each other until you say your vows! It's bad luck!" they repeated over and over again like broken records. I wanted to see her beautiful face, her shy smile, her bright eyes.. But I hate to wait. It was extremely frustrating, but to pass the time I thought of our future. Us. Married. Wife. Husband. Family.

Finally.

**Elsa**

"Come on, Anna! I can do my own makeup! And let me remind you that you are the one about to get married, not I." I was protesting against her feeble attempts to lather my face in chemicals. I just wanted to put on my eyeliner and plum eyeshadow, but noo.

She had to force this tiny cylinder thing towards my eyes. She said it was an eyelash curler, but to me it sort of looked like a pocked knife. It ended up frozen, against the wall. It was time for the wedding, and boy was I excited. I had already told her about Fredrik, and he was stalking me around the castle. Whenever he was nearby, I felt the cold air rush toward the direction of my escape.

It's like some mystical creature was guiding my path.. I decided to 'talk' to it once. "Hello, whoever you are.. Thanks." Obviously no one replied so I just hurried to the wedding. It was in the snow, and after that we were going to open our presents. The Olaf-swimming thing had been postponed to after the party because of the little makeup incident.

I run out into the snow to witness my little sister's wedding.

**Jack**

The first time I saw her.. she swept me away. She was singing this song, 'Let It Go' and I was so happy to see such an isolated person finally be free. She also had the same powers as I, which was also interesting. I had helped her escape Fredrik multiple times, though she didn't believe in me. I wanted her to see me though.. I could.. make her feel more secure. Make her happy.

Keep dreaming, Frost. You have a wedding to spectate. And a pervert to follow.. He's been following my beautiful Elsa, what was he thinking! Wait.. my Elsa? I.. couldn't have feelings for her! She can't see me. But you know she's so beautiful, and strong, and funny, and brave, and.. AAGGHH! Why does this happen to me.. Everything's complicated.

* * *

Author's Note- Oh my gosh you guys that took forever. I had to do homework, and then this, and just.. ugh. Anyways, Jack was introduced! Do you like how he started out? More lovey than mischievous, didn't like that.. Review? I tried to make the chapters longer. Look at the first one again, I added someone. :D


	3. A Little Nervous

Elsa

I can't believe my little sister is getting married! I decorated the garden with frozen flowers, ice pillars, and countless other frozen decorations.

Olaf gets to wear a cute little suit, and is walking Anna down the aisle right now! I tear up, remembering the first time I saw Anna and Kristoff together.

He wanted to protect her.. From me. I try not to ruin the moment by thinking something more positive, like the paralyzed look on Kristoff's face. I heard him faintly whisper, "Beautiful." And I knew they were perfect together.

The wedding droned on and on, and finally they said their vows. everyone cheered and ran to greet the newlyweds. Anna ran up to me and hugged me, Kristoff following closely behind her.

Olaf was shouting, "Come on. Let's go to the party! I wanna go swimming! And congrats, Sven and Anna!" We ran to the party, all elegance and grace forgotten.

Olaf

The garden was so pretty! Elsa used her powers to make it all out of ice. And something funny was happening. Kristoff kept staring at Anna I wondered why. "It's not nice to stare Kristoff!" And then everyone started laughing. He blushed and Anna smiled.

The party was boring, because watching other people dance was not fun. I went to the garden and saw somebody floating in the air.

He was staring at Elsa through a window. He had silvery hair, a staff, a hoodie and brown pants, AND he was making ice! JUST LIKE ELSA!

"Hi! You are just like Elsa! But what's your name? Except Elsa can't fly.. Hi!" He looked at me, in shock. You don't see an animated snowman every day. "Hi, Olaf. Doesn't Elsa look nice? And Anna and Kristoff are so happy!"

"Umm, how do you know my name?" I was curious. He said he was Jack Frost. "Wait, the Jack Frost?! Wait tell I tell my snowgirl!" He laughed. "You don't have a snowgirl!" I was sad, but got happy again when he said,

"I can make you one. Her name is Vicky, and she likes warm hugs!" I was so happy when was made. Everything was sparkly, and then poof, there she was. Staring at me in wonder.

"Your nose is soo huge!" she marveled. I stared at her in wonder and said, "You're so beautiful!" "And you're worse off; you don't have a nose!"

She giggled in response and I said, "Come on guys! Lemme show you Elsa!" Jack immediately panicked and said. "nonono! I can't." I looked at him and said, "But she has powers, like you!"

He stared in response and exclaimed, "What if she doesn't see me?!" he told me about the believe-to-see thing, and I said, "She must be able to see you, you have powers, like her!" I stubbornly repeated. What was his problem?

He gulped and replied, "I think I like her, Olaf, Vicky. A.. A lot."


	4. Wishful Thinking

**Elsa**

"Olaf? Another talking snowman? Who's your friend?" I was really confused. I didn't create that snowman, and definitely no one else did. Am I losing control again? "No! Gg away from me, Olaf! I.. I'm a monster!"

The fellow Olaf had with him said, "Woah, calm down! I made Vicky! She's Olaf's girlfriend, you know" he added. He had silvery hair, like me, a weird staff thing, and was barefoot. How odd. It suited him well, though. It was cute.

Wait, what? Elsa, you're a queen, stop this. "You have.. Powers, like me?" He nodded slightly, small grin on his face. Adorable. Ugh, stop it! "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Elsa." I laughed a little and said, "What's your name, mystical spirit?" Jokingly, but was surprised by his response.

"Actually, I am! Jackson Overland Frost, nice to meet you!" I stopped abruptly and said, "Woah, that's a little shocking. But first, can I see your powers? So I'm sure you're not plotting against Arendelle.

He smirked at me, and tapped the water. We had walked out of the castle, and are sitting by the water. Olaf's separate body parts were floating in the water, as we're Vicky's. How was telling her all about being a talking snowperson.

The water froze into an intricate design. It was ferns, like my signature snowflake. "Beautiful," I murmured. He chuckled and said, "If you think that's pretty, you obviously can't fly."

I glanced at him in bewilderment. "Of course not, that's impossible, right?" Even I wasn't sure of myself. He said, "Anything is possible," took me in his arms, and went up. Higher and higher, above the clouds, gazing at the stars.

At first, I was terrified we were going to fall. "Stars, don't drop me Frost!" He laughed and whispered in my ear, "Never in a million years." I felt safer, a little.

After I got over the height we were at, I could not cook at the stars. His deep blue, invigorating eyes were much more worth the time to stare into than the starsSix except for the obvious factor that he would catch me staring at him.

My stomach felt queasy, and I didn't know why. It wasn't the height, I know that. It's him, he's making me feel this way. I can't confess, if this is 'feelings.' It sounds absurd even in my mind.

So to distract myself I make small talk. I notice he's trying to steal looks at me too, which is odd. I'm not something that great to look at that, not compared to him. His voice is low, smoky, and downright sexy. Wait, what? Stop it, control. Conceal, don't feel.

"So where are we going, Mr. Frost?" I asked nonchalantly, my head leaning against his shoulder. "You'll see, you'll see. I hope you din't mind, I made a few changes." he added a bit cautiously. My head was spinning, what changes? What did he do? "So, besides the obvious, what else can you do. Magic-wise, of course." He made a face and said, "Nothing. And we've arrived. Meet you at the bottom!" he called out to my suddenly plummeting self.

I held back a scream, though the look of pure terror on my face revealed it all. I landed on a pile of snow, and he touched down right beside me. "Sorry I broke my promise of, well, not dropping you, but you're not mad, right?" My face was pink and I was breathless, not because of the wind and cold. "No.. no, I'm fine. That was nice." He smirked and exclaimed, "You don't have to lie, I know you were terrified.

All of a sudden he jumped on top of me, and our faces were inches apart. "Hey, I'm really, really sorry. I swear I won't do it ever again. Do you trust me?" He whispered, his cool breath against my neck. "Umm.. I trust you." I mutter, unable to mask how nervous I was. He was quiet, listening to my heart. And when he realized why it was so fast, he chuckled quietly.

My senses came back and I rolled away from him. "Ok, you might know me really well or whatever, but listen: I just met you and you flew me to some unknown land and now you're on top of me. Please, let me get my bearings." I pleaded. He looked at me, seriously, and said quietly, "Alright. And we're at the Ice Castle. Thought it would be appropriate to learn more about each other at a place that mirrors our powers - the cold."

**Jack**

She was rather pretty, and her breath against my neck almost made the both of us fall out of the sky, I was so distracted. What am I going to to? I knew the answer to that almost immediately: Fun. She's a queen living an elegant lifestyle with paperwork and laws and no.. fun. I'm about to add that to her daily diet. And she'd be happy.

She was talking, talking, and I was answering, but I was forming a plan. Drop her. I take her to the castle, we talk, snow fight, skating rink, the Frosty package. (see what I did there?) It was the perfect opportunity, so I did it; l dropped her.

Don't get me wrong, I had put the pile of snow there so she wouldn't have gotten hurt. She squealed quietly and dropped like a stone. I chuckled, and threw myself after her. Now, I don't know what got into me, but the idea of me on top of her, our faces inches apart, was overwhelming.

So I did, and immediately regretted it when she rolled away and pleaded with me to leave her be. Why did I do that, I'm such an idiot. Now she probably won't care to know about me. Then again, curiosity kills the cat, so I exclaimed, "Let's head up to the castle! I made a snowgirl for Marshmallow, too! Her name is Cocoa." She rolled her eyes and we walked up together.

Later on, when I had told my entire story, with the Guardians and immortality and Jamie and Pitch Black, she began hers.. I had to pause at the immortality and promise her I'd always stay there for her, because, and this still amazes me, when she gets upset an entire blizzard surrounds her. After a few minutes of the Castle slowly crumbling I whispered in her ear, "I'll never leave you," and held her against me for a long time.

I still regret that, because it means one day she'll be waiting and I would have left. But, nothing really has happened between us, so maybe she wouldn't even care. Anyways, she began her story. I sensed it was going to upset her, so I murmured into her ear, "You don't have to, if it's too painful." She took a deep, shuddering breath and said, "No. No, it'll be fine." like she was convincing herself.

"Ok, it all started when I was playing with Anna. We were in the ballroom, and.." *Insert Frozen Here*

By the end, tears were silently dripping down her face and whispered, "But it's all behind me again, and I know I'm not a monster. My curse is controlled." I was suddenly furious at anyone who had insulted her. I grabbed her wrists and said firmly, "Listen to me, Elsa. Don't call it w=a curse. It is a gift, and it's beautiful. I want you to remember that, ok?!"

She glanced at me, bewildered by my random burst of anger. "O.. Ok. At least I know I can't hurt you, Jack. We can help each other." I nodded, and she suddenly smiled. Getting up, she shouted, "Snowball fight!" I giddily laughed and threw a snowball at her. Oh, how I wished those moments lasted. But life isn't a movie. There aren't always happily ever afters, and we have to live through it.

I think we both learned that lesson, and I'm telling you this story so you know.. Be cautious. Don't worry, it has a happy ending, but some conflicts. We make mistakes, we're just human. Well, we have ice in our hearts, but you get the gist.

* * *

There's an ominous ending for you guys! I think I'm having length problems, are these shorter than you'd like? I don't know.. And I never expected so many reviews! Ok, it's less that 20, but you guys mean the world to me! Love you! 3


	5. Emerging From Depression

**Elsa**

He's nice, and funny, and mysterious.. but he's just a friend. I wonder if I should tell him about Frederik. He's become so magical, perfect in any way. Every night we'd sing that song Anna and Hans sang.. Something like 'Love is An Open Door.'

Everyone told me he was a pervert and to get away from him, I don't know what they're talking about.

Just that every morning he'd get me this drink that was pitch black and it reminded me of.. well, nightmares. Every time I drank it, I would like him a little more. The first time he gave ot to me he said something weird, like, "I'm just guiding you into a direction; not changing your mind or anything. You just thought of Jack as a friend, right?"

Jack would visit, too, every now and then, and I would tell him all about dreamy Fredrik. He'd tease me too, annoy me about it. Jack didn't know, Jack didn't mind. Jack's a friend, sometimes an enemy, when he pushed me too far. "Frederik is amazing, he's not annoying!" I would yell, and he's tease back, "You two are soo adorable, sad thing he's going to leave soon!" I'd end up sobbing or yelling or hitting him or something.

Oh well, Frederik is the only thing that matters, he is so amazing. Yes, he has a few tiny flaws, but I don't pay any attention to that. He's mine, after all, and that's all I could ever ask for. This back-and-forth teasing and Frederik being Fredrik and me being me went on for quite a while. Half a year, maximum. Just when I thought he'd propose to me.. this happened. *FLASHBACK*

"Goodmorning, all, is there a letter from Fredrik today?" He was currently on a fishing trip. I looked at the mail, here is what it said:

_Sorry. We cannot be together anymore, it's impossible. I don't like you anymore. In fact, I hate you. You weren't worth anything. Goodbye, forever._

_-Fred_

I spend the entire day in my Castle, sulking. More like screaming, sobbing, and creating blizzards that almost reach Arendelle. "Why?! Why does everything happen to me, and only me? Why can't I have ahappily ever after, like Anna and Jasmine and Rapuinxel and Snow White and Aurora and all the others?! I'm stuck in a.. nightmare!" I let out a piercing squeal, and someone flies in.

I smell his smell and feel that familiar churning feeling whenever I see him. I know that feeling. It's the feeling Fred caused. It wasn't pleasurable, exactly, because I was always stressed around him. Jack makes me feel light-headed and happy, like a little less of that feeling, or a nicer version. "Go away," I groaned. "Go and taunt someone else, for once. I need.. to be alone."

For once, he listened to me, and silently flew away. I sort of wich he hadn't, to hear his soothing voice and feel him comforting me and holding my hand and I would be so happy. NO ELSA STOP. You let your feelings overflow and put so much trust into that particular person once.. and look what happened. "CONCEAL IT, CONCEAL!" I screamed. Probably loud enough that He heard it and came flying back over.

He didn't touch me, which I understood. I didn't care that I would be hurt later on. Now.. now I need that comfort. "Jack.." I croaked, and he came over to me. I felt his familiar embrace and knew, I could trust him. Maybe not forever, but for right now he was here for me. When I was at my worst. "I promise you. I will never hurt you. I will be there." he whispered in my ear.

I had once heard that and believed. I had once felt and believed. It feeling and hearing and loving.. is it worth it The risk of being hurt? I decide to think about that later as I fall asleep in his arms.

I didn't think Fredrik would ever do that to me, now I.. hate him. I doubt I have feelings for him, do I? A little. But that doesn't matter. It doesn't. UGH, my life is a MESS! It's such a waste, nothing worse could happen. Impossible. Right when I say that, everything gets worse. At least I have.. my comfort. Jack.

The nightmares, oh, the nightmares. Him screaming at me, Him hurting me, Him raping me, Him telling me I'm a monster, I'm a worthless monster.

Waking up to Jack's comfort and I'm not a monster I'm a gift and I am beautiful and beyond worth.

Myself believing I'm a little of both, too terrified to devote myself to believe one of them more than the other and getting hurt again.

What do I do, what do I do. The one night I tell Jack it's OK and I can sleep. I wake up screaming, "PLEASE!" and he runs back to me, comforting. Always soothing language and understanding and helping, never harsh or cruel.

Is there any other male being in this universe similar in any way to him? My Jack, who has helped me through thick and thin, who has supported me and always been there for me. Can I return the favor? Or will I make another mistake? I decide to give him the thing I am most afraid of myself.. my devotion.

"Can I trust you, Jackson Overland Frost?" I whisper in his ear one night. He whispered back, "Always."

I smiled a little, then said, with just a touch of caution, "Fine. Then I love you."

**Anna**

I'm worried about my sister. She always exclaims she's fine, and that someone is helping her through it, but I can never be sure. That's in the little time she actually visits the castle, of course. I forced her to take off for a full year, and Kristoff is Arendelle's temporary king. I try not to worry about it, and go to visit Olaf and Vicky. After their marriage, they made a little igloo. Believe it or not, Olaf is a lawyer, and Vicky is a housewife.

They had a snow kid! Tiny little Ben is simply adorable. And a baby carrot for a nose! So amazing, I've seen Olaf 'win' all the cases he's been in. First, he convicted Fredrik of convicted murder, which was a shocker. We don't here the word 'homicide' in little Arendelle a lot.

I go feed carrots to Sven, who lives with the trolls mostly. Each and every single one of them love me, well, except one. He's old, has a mossy cane, and sits on the back. Creepy, I know, and there are rumors he's Pabbie's brother. Whenever I mention it Pabbie blows it off and tells me to go home to Kristoff. Oh, well, I decide to have a chat with Mr. Mystery Troll today.

He takes one glance at me and spits out,

_True Love isn't beautiful._

_True Love isn't terrible._

_It requires time, devotion, patience, pain, and sometimes regret._

_Elsa is going through a tough time._

_You're lucky you've found your Soul Mate, _

_Don't worry about Elsa, you could kind of be ashamed,_

_YOU don't know anything about her pain._

_Don't sympathize._

_The best thing you can do is stay away._

_Until the Ides of March._

_Visit Elsa, accompanied with Olaf, Sven and Kristoff, on the Ides of March._

_She will await you._

_Now, you tell me this - Is True Love worth the pain, to get what you wanted?_

_Love?_

_Beautiful or Terrible?_

_Its fate depends on the beholder._

He walks into the shadows. I walk over to the castle to help Kristoff, deep in thought.

**Jack**

My life has changed in the past few months. A lot. Whether it's a turn for the better or worse, you tell me.

* * *

Ooohh, spooky! Like how much I got out today? That's my apology for the waits and the lack of length. :D Anyways, got you thinking more about True Love. Disney movies irritate me a bit, or make me feel happy, depending on my mood. How about you? Who do Fredrik and Jack remind you of? Reviews, I'd like to chat with you guys! 3


	6. Unconditionally

I mean, the girl I once liked suddenly decides to fall for this pervert for no apparent reason. All I know is that she's fallen head-over-heels, and I go along. I guess I was so upset she didn't like me that way that I played into their little game. Now I see how stupid that was, making fun of the screams I heard in their room and pushing further when she said to go away.

I was in grief as well, but because she was in pain and because she wasn't mine. She doesn't need to know that she caused me pain, though, because if I say even a word to her that hints at Him she'll start sobbing all over again.

All that garbage about "I've forgotten about him," isn't true at all. Well, until that enchanting night when she asked if she could trust me. At first I was a little confused, because she knows I have always been there. When she said she loved me.. I.. was in total shock.

Elsa probably hasn't realized that I have an unhealthy obsession over her, but I do. And now she loves me back, and I can help her become a better person. Through thick and thin, we'll always be there for one another. Nothing could possibly get any worse.

I'm about to fly back to the castle, it's the first time I've seen her since she's declared herself. I'm a little nervous, and a little scared too. "Elsa?" I whisper in to the darkness. "Jack? How was your trip?" she seemed miserable. I automatically tugged her into my embrace, stroking her hair and saying, "You sound sad, Elsie. What's wrong?"

I felt her cheeks heat up at the nickname and she whispered, voice slightly wavering, "If you don't like me anymore I.. I won't make you stay here. You can go now." She jumps out of my embrace and walks to the balcony, staring at the sunrise.

I was really confused now. "Elsa, are you mad at me? What's up? You want me to go away?" I felt slightly hurt. "Did He come back?" I whispered, immediately regretting it when she turned to face me, "Of course not. I thought, you wouldn't like me anymore, since I told you.." her voice wavered and faltered.

I felt suddenly angered at the thought of ever leaving her, and she could see it in my eyes. "No, Elsa, I would never want to leave you. Not in a million years. And there's something I've always wanted to tell you, ever since we first met. And that is that I love you, Elsie. Always and forever."

She was quit for a long, long time, and I started to get worried. "What..?" I began, but I couldn't finish my sentence as my lips were suddenly very busy. I let my hand get all tangled up in her long, platinum hair. When she pulled away, she said, "Jack, I'm so sorry."

Confusion was the new normal. "Why?" I whispered. She shook her head and said. "Him. You. Me. Everything. I can't believe how much I've messed up, is that even possible?" she laughed weakly, and our foreheads touched.

"Elsa, I think you're perfect in every way, and I believe in you. We can fix this, start over a new. Together." Suddenly, her face flashed a series of emotions. Her eyes turned pitch black, no white. "I'm sorry, we cannot. Because my master is calling me. Pitch Black says, "My nightmares are ready, once again. Are your guardians?"

And with that, she fashioned a snowflake, stepped on it, and flew away. The ice was black, and something trailed alongside her as she floated away. I caught some of it in my hands. "Nightmare sand," I whispered, in pure terror. I flew to the castle of Arendelle.

**Anna**

"Miss Anna, sorry to interrupt you, but someone is waiting outside the gates? He says it is urgent, and it is regards you the Queen's health." Elsa?! What happened to her? I knew it, "Ooohh, no. I will be there right away. I ran to the gates, picturing blood and arrows and screams. What did they do to her?

Someone with white hair, blue hoodie and brown jeans awaited me. "Come with me, I'll explain on the way." he shouted above the wind. He suddenly grabbed my hand and we were flying. "Who are you? Put me down! Where is my sister!" He looked at me wearily and exclaimed, "Don't worry, I'm one of the good guys! And surely you recognize me as Jack Frost, winter spirit! We need to save your sister."

On the way he told me this bizarre story about Fredrik and ice powers and Guardians and Pitch Black. Even muttering his name sent a cold chill down my spine, and I remembered: the liquid. "There was this juice Fred pumped into Elsa's veins! It was black, and every time she drank it she would become meaner, and fall for Fredrik more and more."

The look in Jack's eyes at that moment were.. let's just say, if looks could kill, that would be the equivalent of a nuclear missile. "Jack?" I asked timidly, for he was muttering to himself. "There's something you should know about me, especially as you're Elsa's sister." he said slowly, and I was getting more and more anxious. "What?!" I groaned.

"I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her."


	7. Little Note

For a moment she stared at me, in absolute shock. "Really?" Anna whispered, and I responded, "Always." She, surprisingly, hugged me. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was feeling upset and whatnot when she was with Him.

But I can't imagine how much that hurt you!" I whispered in response, "It was painful. But I never left her. I was always there, making her feel even a little bit better. And she said she loved me, today.." my voice softened.

"And then Pitch possessed her." I immediately got angry again. "Um, Jack? You still haven't told me how we're flying, who you are, who took Elsa, and where you're taking me." I sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

"So, let me start this by saying I am immortal. And Santa Claus is real..." I begin conversationally.

Anna

Umm.. So the Winter Spirit arrives and sweeps me off my feet with his powers and whatever. Then he declares his undying love for my sister who is being possessed by the boogeyman. Typical day.

* * *

So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the state tests are coming up. #pressure And this is really short, I know, but the next one will be super long to make up for my absence, promise. This is my way of saying IM STILL HERE I DIDNT DIE SO DONT call 911 Kay bye. :D


	8. Always

Pitch

Finally, I have the ice queen under my control! She will do my bidding, and with her power, I can control the world.

"What goes together better than cold and dark, my dear?" I whisper tauntingly into her ear.

"Nothing, my lord," she responds, and kisses me.

I was taken aback by this, because I had no particular feelings towards the girl. But now.. Now I feel something. I don't know what it is, but it was electrifying and it consumed me as our lips moved in sync.

She pulled away and smiled at me. Not a happy smile, because that would be the one thing that turns The Lord Of Nightmares off.

No, more of a seductive, mischievous smile. One that drove me insane.

"Now, wasn't that nice?" She whispers.

All I can do is stare, stare at beautiful Elsa as these indescribable feelings consume me.

Elsa

The effects of the potion wore off the day I kissed Pitch, but he hasn't realized yet. bee been trying to distract him so he won't take my powers away, and to give the Guardians more time.

Wherever you are, Jack, save me!

"Dearest, It's getting late, time to talk strategy-"

"Oh, honey, isn't that all the reason not to?"

I tug at his shirt and bring our lips together. We are sitting on my bed now, and I'm afraid of how far this will go. Afraid of us. Afraid.

He responds by deepening the kiss, and our tounges fight for dominance. I fake a groan, hoping it spurs him further but also hoping it doesn't.

Soon enough we're both without clothing and.. Well.. Things happen.

He thinks he is mine, but he will never be. Every kiss, every touch, I think of Jack.

Jack is my love, he always will be.

No matter what.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I've been struggling with writing long chapters. but they'll come, I promise.

bye for now.


	9. Breaking Apart

Jack

"He isn't in his little hole," Bunny says. "I would sense his presence underground."

"How can you know that?" North protests. "I don't trust your instincts!"

"Well I don't trust yours either!" Bunny retorts. "'I feel it in my belly,' nonsense!"

We were in the globe room, and they were bickering. Meanwhile, my poor Elsa was stuck somewhere with.. Pitch!

"Will you please stop arguing?! Elsa is I'm serious danger!" I shout out, but on one is listening.

All this rage and terror is building inside me and..

_I CAN'T! _

In an instant, everything is covered in ice and snow except me.

North

This boy is absolutely enraged! He is never like this, not the fun-loving, carefree Jack I know, anyway. And I tell him that.

"Is it because of this girl? Because I can eliminate her if you want me to, you know." I attempt to reassure him, but he sinks to his knees and starts sobbing.

Oh. I understand now. He's in love.

This is going to be.. Interesting.

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry for not updating! After the state tests I promise chapters upon chapters to make up for it! Love you guys, please be nice! :D


End file.
